ultimate_infamous_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Cole MacGrath
Cole MacGrath is the greatest hero of Reality-0001. In his world,Cole is the leader of a team of heroes known as The Champions. This is the Cole MacGrath of the original timeline who sacrificed himself to defeat John White. Who,in this reality,was The Beast. Believed to be dead,Zeke prepared to bury Cole at sea until a lightning bolt of unparalleled energy struck his coffin and resurrected him. Going into hiding for the next seven years,he founded the original Anti-DUP Resistance,and eventually recruited Delsin,Fetch,and Eugene,the Conduits who defeated Augustine in Seattle,to infiltrate Curdun Cay and free the prisoners. After another crisis involving Celia Pendergast,GOLIATH(the rogue DUP),and the Ray Sphere,the four Conduits decided to dedicate their lives to using their powers for the good of humans and Conduits,and,along with the vigilante,Night Owl,formed the team of heroes known as The Champions. POWERS AND ABILITIES * Electrokinesis-The ability to absorb and control electricity in and out of his body. Over the last seven years,Cole has gotten much more powerful than in inFAMOUS 2. Able to deliver up to 15 supernovas of force. His maximum voltage is over 20 Gigawatts and the heat of his lightning burns up to 300,000,000,000 Kelvin,equivalent to three supernovas. -Immunity to electricity-Cannot be harmed by electrical energy. Any electricity that makes contact with his body is automatically absorbed. * Electromagnetism-The ability to produce and manipulate electromagnetic fields and pulses. Cole can manipulate any object,no matter the size,using magnetism. Even non-metallic materials such as stone,ice,wood,and cardboard. * Cryokinesis-The ability to manipulate ice and cold gas. Cole can deliver several cryokinetic attacks such as razor-sharp,steel-tearing Shatter Blasts,Ice Grenades,Freeze Rockets,Ice Pillars and Platforms for jumping great distances,Ice Barriers that can block missiles and knock up enemies. He can also produce freezing mist that freezes enemies in it solid if he hits it with a bolt. * Superhuman Strength-Cole possesses superhuman strength. Able to easily lift up to 52 metric tons. His punches are on a Class PJ and he can regularly bench press giant monsters as heavy as tanks. Has even fought on par with Ares, the God of Warfare. * Superhuman Speed-Cole is able to move at superhuman speeds. He can run up to 60MPH and during combat, he can move at Hypersonic speeds. He can react and fight at Massively Hypersonic+ speeds(Mach 1000-8810), able to easily dodge lasers and instant speed attacks and react to his own, natural lightning. * Superhuman Durability-Cole is extremely durable. He can survive an attack that can level an entire island, ignores bullets, and shrugs off point-blank RPG's and grenades. * Regenerative Healing Factor-Cole can heal extensive damage to his body in seconds. He can even regenerate lost limbs. If he absorbs energy, he heals instantly. * Tactics/Leadership/Intelligence-Cole possesses increased intelligence. He regularly works out strategies during intense combat, he daily leads a team of superheroes into battle, he's able to logically deduce the outcome of any action he might take, and outsmarts incredibly clever opponents like Sasha, Alden, and Ray Zenji. * Combat Experience-Cole is an incredibly experienced fighter. He was already he strongest Conduit alive, and now is even more so after training his powers in secret for 7 years. He has fought a multitude of foes stronger and more experienced than himself and won. And has survived impossible odds and has always come out on top. Even death. * Electrokinetic Flight-Over the years, Cole has learned the ability to create a platform of electricity and surf on it through the air, granting him the ability to fly. * Electrokinetic Constructs-Cole can create shapes of electrical energy and use electromagnetism to give it solid form. This can create several Electrokinetic weapons such as the Gigawatt Blades. * Electroreception-Cole can pick up and read electronic frequencies and listen in on communications, he can also use this to read data as well. * Electric Healing- Cole is able to release a massive charge of bioelectricity that heals everyone around him via hyper stimulating cells into a rapid state of regeneration. * Precognition-Cole has the ability to see a few seconds into the future or see a whole future event. * Mind Techniques-Cole can use neuroelectricity to manipulate people's minds. He can use this in a variety of ways such as mind-control, instant brainwashing, reading thoughts, and countering mental attacks. * Lightning Dash/Dematerialization-Cole can turn his entire body into electricity and dash across short distances, he can use this to move at Massively Hypersonic+ speeds and travel through electrical power lines. * Omnipresent Awareness-Cole can surround himself with an electromagnetic field that can give him omnipresent detection of his surroundings. Added by the fact that he can sense electrical energy in one's body, this makes him almost impossible to sneak up on. He can also use a Radar Sense that detects hostile intent, distinguishes friend from foe, sees through disguises, invisibility, and illusions, and scans for any electrical signals, anomalies, and sources. WEAPONS AND EQUIPMENT Amp 2.0-Cole has constructed a new Amp that is more practical and versatile than his original. It can extend from 1 foot long to 4, and can extend further to a spear or staff length. He can charge it with Kinetic energy and throw it at enemies, afterwards, it will explode, damaging the opponents and still remain undamaged. Cole can also infuse the Amp with the Gigawatt Blades to act as an electric sword, and reinforce it with Magnetis, making it almost indestructible. Communicator-Communication device that is used by The Champions to stay in contact. It runs on it's own private network and can operate just about anywhere. It even works in the outer space around Earth. Trident-Another version of the Amp that is in the shape of a trident.Category:Characters